(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of making a balancing device for a drum washing machine. More particularly, it relates to a method of sealing a hole used for supplying oil that is held in a balancing device for a drum washing machine, for the purpose of making movable bodies in the balancing device move smoothly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional drum clothes washing machine is an electronic appliance in which clothes are washed by the suds generated by the rotation of its drum-type spin basket. With the conventional drum washing machine, washing, rinsing and hydro-extracting tasks are automatically carried out according to a specific program. After the washing and rinsing steps, excess water is removed from the garment by centrifugal force created by the spin basket rotating at high speeds during the hydro-extracting step. Abnormal vibrations and noise may be produced by the uneven distribution of clothes in the spin basket during this step, so a balancing device is essential for the smooth operation of the appliance.
FIG. 9 is a perspective view of the overall construction of a conventional drum washing machine.
Referring to FIG. 9, the drum washing machine includes a housing 1, a tub 2 suspended by suspension springs 4a and shock-absorbing members 4b in the housing 1, and a spin basket 3 rotatably installed in the tub 2. The spin basket 3, which is rotated by an electric motor 5 installed on the bottom of the housing 1, includes a plurality of small holes 3a uniformly formed on its cylindrical surface, and a plurality of lifters 3b protruding inward. Water that is removed from clothes in the spin basket 3 by centrifugal force drains into the tub 2 through the small holes 3a, and the lifters 3b enhance the creation of suds as the spin basket 3 rotates.
In order to prevent the generation of vibrations during the washing/hydro-extracting process, counterweights, each of predetermined weight, are attached to the tub 2. An 11.4 kg front counterweight 6a is provided to the front of the tub 2, and a 12.2 kg upper counterweight 6b is mounted on the top surface of the tub 2. The counterweights 6a and 6b are made from cast iron and are joined to the tub 2 by bolts 7.
Rather than preventing the creation of vibrations by laundry unevenly distributed in the washing machine, such a conventional balancing device simply restrains the vibrations, and thus has inferior balancing characteristics.
Furthermore, the conventional balancing device does not restrain the unbalance in the initial stage because it reduces the vibrations after they have been already transmitted to the tub.